How We Got Back to Tomoeda
by Chash
Summary: A Nakuru-POV piece about Eriol, Spinel Sun, and her return to Tomoeda. Nakuru narration might make you want to pull out your hair, I won't deny it.


How We Got Back to Tomoeda and I Made Sure We Stayed There and Suppi Didn't Help AT ALL

By Nakuru!

With "Editorial Assistance" from Suppi (he told me to put that).

This was going to be for school, but Suppi said I couldn't turn it in because it was true. Even though the teacher doesn't know that. I think she'd just think I have a really good imagination, and teachers like that. And apples. Maybe I'll give her this and an apple and she'll give me an A!

Suppi said I should stop rambling and get to the point. Suppi's mean.

* * *

Eriol is so STUPID sometimes!

First, he decides he wants to come back to England, of all places. Why would anyone ever come BACK to England once they got out? It's always rainy and gray and like the whole country has a cold. And in Japan everything was pretty and Eriol finally had friends and not just books and Suppi and me, and I had Touya-kun and I was going to get him away from stupid Yue's false form and we were gonna live happily ever after, and even SUPPI was happy, but Eriol said that cuz Sakura-chan got all the cards we had to go. We didn't have to go, Sakura-chan loved us! She would have been happy if we stayed, and Eriol says we had to go so she could notice how different she felt when that Li boy left than when he did, but couldn't we have just pretended?

And then there's Mizuki-sensei. It's not like I don't like her, but she's so BORING. I mean, she's never as sneaky or as fun as Eriol, and she likes England, and she's part of why we came back, but she isn't worth it cuz Eriol could do so much better. And I know he's getting bored because we're in England and he's with Mizuki-sensei, and if we were in Japan he'd be tormenting the Li boy and telling lies with that friend of his and running around with Sakura-chan and Tomoyo-chan and not being an idiot.

And I'm going to tell him that, because I'm not happy, and Suppi's not happy, so I bet Eriol isn't either.

"Eriooooooool," I say. "I'm boooooooooored."

He doesn't look up. He's such a jerk. "Go weed the garden."

"The garden's boring."

"What would you like to do?" he asks, still not looking up. Bingo! Eriol just walks into these.

"Go back to Japan."

He looks up and gives me his "I'm smarter and more mature and better than you" look. It used to annoy me, but now I know it just means he loves me!

"Japan?"

"England's so boring," I whine. I'm really good at whining. I know just how to do it best. "And there's no Sakura-chan and no Touya-kun and no Yue to annoy and it isn't as pretty and it's so gloooomy. Can't we go back?"

"No," he says and goes back to whatever he was doing.

"But everyone would be really happy to see us! And even Suppi doesn't like it here! Right, Suppi?"

"I'm not getting involved in this," says Suppi.

"Kaho's work is here."

"But everything we like is in Japan! And everything you like is in Japan too!"

"What about Kaho?"

Ouch. Bad idea on my part. I don't know why Eriol's so attached to her. Not that she's bad, exactly, but... BORING! "Eriol..."

"Yes?" he asks, and he sounds really angry, but in that calm way, which means it's really really angry.

"I know you love Mizuki-sensei," says Suppi quietly, "but aren't there other things that are important too?"

I blink. Suppi never helps me out. I have to run over and hug him and spin him around.

"What are you saying, Spinel?"

Suppi glares at me, and since he's being super nice, I put him down so he can think straight when he's talking to Eriol.

"Even if Mizuki-sensei is happy here, you aren't."

"Well, you know what Daidouji-san says."

"Tomoyo-chan?" I ask. "What does Tomoyo-chan say?"

"The greatest happiness," Eriol says, sounding like he's quoting some book, but it's Tomoyo-chan, and even though she's really smart, she isn't boring, "is when the one you love is happy."

Well, that's stupid. "Well, Tomoyo-chan's really nice and pretty and lots of fun and she makes the cutest outfits, but I don't think she's right, because Touya-kun says he's happy with Tsukishiro-kun, but I know he'd be lots and lots happier with me!"

Eriol and Suppi blink at me. They're so mean!

"Besides, Tomoyo-chan always looks a little sad when Sakura-chan and that Li boy are together, so I think she's just saying that to make herself feel better. And you don't seem that happy either, because you're always staring out the window and brooding, and when we were in Tomoeda you'd brood too, but it would be HAPPY brooding! And sometimes Sakura-chan would call you and you'd go skating or swimming and you were always always smiling, and sometimes it wasn't even your evil smile."

"I don't have an evil smile," says Eriol, frowning slightly.

"Your cunning smile! Who cares?"

"We're not going back to Japan," says Eriol, shaking his head. Ugh! He makes me so mad, cuz I can tell he really wants to go! Stupid Eriol.

Suppi shrugs at me. Mou!

* * *

We got a call from Tomoeda today! I think it's good news! Actually, it's probably bad news, because otherwise they'd just write because they don't need to call, but I should tell you, right? Suppi says that when you're writing a narrative, it's important to keep some surprise, but also not to confuse the readers, unless it's to a greater literary end. I think Suppi just likes to say a lot of things to make himself feel smart, and he doesn't really know what they mean. But I should probably tell you anyway, cuz I haven't got a greater literary end. Anyway!

I was doing my homework and the phone rang, and I got it because I like to get the phone and Suppi never will because he doesn't want anyone to ask who it is because he can't really say Spinel Sun or Suppi and he doesn't have a fake name like I do, and Eriol hates the phone, so I picked it up.

"Moshi Moshi!" I always answer the phone in Japanese. Eriol approves—he says only people who REALLY want to talk to us will stay on the line.

"Moshi moshi... Akizuki-san desu ka?" said the other person.

"Tomoyo-chan!" I said, cuz it was Tomoyo-chan. "Genki?"

"Ee, maa. Hiiragizawa-kun imasu ka?"

"Eriol. Haaaai! ERIOL!" I called for him, and I put my hand over the phone just like he said I should so I wouldn't burst her eardrums.

"Thank you, Ruby Moon," he said, and then I hung up cuz it's polite, even though I wanted to listen. Plus, Suppi was in the room, and he would have told Eriol. He's such a goodie-two-shoes. Only I guess he's a goodie-four-shoes cuz he has four feet, but then he doesn't wear shoes, so I dunno.

Anyway! Eriol just got off the phone with Tomoyo-chan and it's been like an hour—I think he has the worst crush on her and just won't admit it, cuz he likes Mizuki-sensei too, and he's stupid—and so he comes to find me and Suppi.

"Daidouji-san called," he says. "She says there's a problem in Tomoeda. Sakura-san's fallen into a coma. The cards have surrounded her, but they're losing power. Daidouji-san and Li-kun are frantic."

"They'd have to be," says Suppi, "if the Li approved of calling you."

"Indeed," says Eriol, and then he pushes his glasses up so we know it's really serious. "Daidouji-san's requested—and I've agreed—that we go back to Japan so I can try to help."

"YAY!" I say, and I know it's really inappropriate, cuz Sakura-chan's in trouble, but we're going to be back in Tomoeda and Eriol'll get Sakura-chan out of her coma and he'll remember how much he loves it there and we'll all live happily ever after as soon as Touya-kun realizes how much he loves me and not that stiff Yue's false form!

"Ruby Moon," Eriol says in his really really serious no-joking-around voice. "This is a serious matter." As if I couldn't tell that from his voice!

"I know. But we get to go back and of course you can figure out what to do, because it's Sakura-chan, and she's always all right!"

"Idiot," mutters Suppi.

I think he's earned a cookie.


End file.
